How Alec Got His Key
by thedeadpen
Summary: Magnus describes his new lover. Alec gets a key to his apartment, and perhaps his heart.


Love 'em, but don't own 'em.

* * *

"Are you in a hurry to be somewhere else?"

Magnus stumbled getting out of his pants, elegantly of course, and kicked them aside with gusto as his door slammed shut of its own accord behind them.

"Duty shrieks, darling. Such a horrible sound, it gives me a headache really. I have a little function I'm attending for a client tonight. Can we be quick?" The man in front of him looked on the verge of being annoyed, or perhaps disappointed, but he decided to drop the subject at the exact moment when the last stitch of Magnus's clothes hit the floor.

"You're not expecting to be interrupted again, are you?"

"By the seventh circle of hell, I hope not." Magnus prudently flicked his wrist behind him in the direction of the door, and heard the faint and satisfying sound of the deadbolt. A locked door wouldn't slow down most of the company that came calling on him for long, but the sound of the door being broken down would at least give them a warning. Magnus made quick work of shedding his companion's clothes as they flowed into the bedroom.

Magnus has rarely been so offended as when two minor warlocks stormed into his apartment the day before and demanded an audience with him to settle some silly dispute over an enchanted cat. They interrupted what had been a lovely canoodling session, and there had barely been time to hide his house guest in the closet (a wonderful irony, Magnus thought). He fairly took the warlocks' heads off, despite being pointedly reminded by them that he'd set the appointment in the first place.

It wasn't often that he was preoccupied enough to be caught unawares, but there had been extenuating circumstances. Coming home to find a gorgeous man lounging on his staircase, all rumpled hair and dow eyes, tended to cause some disruption in his routine. (It really had been a long time since his heart quickened, he'd thought.) While he had been dealing out harsh justice in the living room, to his great chagrin his visitor had disappeared out the window.

Magnus had sulked and moped for the rest of the evening until he got a text apologizing for the sudden departure and asking if they could reschedule for today. Fabulous rapture, except he already had another engagement, one for a very powerful and wealthy client who he was not keen to blow off entirely. Magnus reasoned that if he was extra fashionable, he could forgiven for being extra late.

"Yesterday you were telling me..." Magnus half listened to the words as he enjoyed the sensation of his ear being nibbled between words. "About your new lover."

"Was I?" Magnus's voice dropped an octave and his stomach seemed to hollow out as deft fingers ran over his shoulders and cupped his neck.

"You were. I was very interested to hear more."

Magnus had his mouth occupied on an exposed nipple. The insistent hand on the back of his neck and a firm pull of his hair drew a rumble from deep in his throat. He looked up as he raked his teeth over bare skin. His ministrations were causing a hazy look of heavy desire, but there was still expectancy in the return gaze.

"Is this really necessary right now?" He threw his leg up and straddled the most delectable pair of hips he'd encountered in decades. He really wasn't interested in talking when he was so pressed for time.

Those hips bucked under him, setting his thighs on fire. He lunged forward and captured a deep kiss. Without breaking away, he raised himself up, grasped the man under him, and slid back. His small gasp was swallowed up, and the hands on his back tightened, pulling him closer. Magnus threw his head back and felt lips on his collarbone.

"Is he good?" The whisper tickled against his throat.

Magnus purred and ground his hips down in answer. Nails pricked into his lower back, driving him to move faster, with more urgency. He squeezed his thighs together, feeling the heavy went pant slid across his skin.

"He is."

"And what else?" The hands Magnus felt like flames dancing over his skin moved lower, grafting to the back of his thighs and deepening his thrusts. It couldn't be deep enough. They throbbed together, beating out a rhythm that couldn't keep up with his racing heart. Magnus smiled and bent in for another kiss, full of heat.

"Young. He even makes me feel young, and that is not easy to do." Magnus savored the salt taste of sweat as he ran his tongue across the neck beneath him. The shiver passed between them like electricity. Magnus felt himself warming up to the game.

"You know, he's really extraordinary. Just a little water and attention, and he's become a sweet, exquisite blossom."

"It sounds strangely like it was all your work."

Magnus laughed. "I've rarely been accused of missing a ripe opportunity. But I was as surprised as anyone at first. He's intense, and sensitive. I imagine he's been told he's difficult to read, but when we're together I can tell he feels everything, notices everything." Magnus drew the hands behind his back around and interlocked their fingers, pressing the man beneath him back into the bed. He changed his pace to a slow rock and felt the tightly muscled arms straining against his hold. He licked his lips in challenge, and both their tastes mingled on his tongue.

It was too much, and Magnus knew it would be. Before he could catch his breath he felt himself lifted up and plunged onto his back. Being on the bottom gave him just the vantage he wanted of the chiseled chest and flat planes of abs.

"And enthusiastic," Magnus purred. He arched his back and locked his arms behind his partner's back. He was lost for words after that. They moved deeper together, straining, kissing, clutching, breaking. Magnus, with centuries of practice, held out the longest, but just barely.

When they were both completely spent, Magnus was unwilling to admit he had to go, and nuzzled deeper into the bed and the arms around him. He was seriously considering going to sleep when he felt his hair stirred by a light sigh.

"He sounds amazing."

Magnus propped himself up on one elbow and looked steadily up. "Alexander, you are one of the most incredible men I've ever met. Let alone taken as a lover. And you're absolutely a natural, if that's what you were worried about." Alec's smile was so openly pleased that Magnus couldn't help but draw him into another intense kiss. He moved onto his knees and leveraged his weight against the headboard, pinning him down. Alec's hands were around his waist, their pull alarmingly alluring, a wild magic all his own that.

Magnus swore as he broke away. "I forgot to mention you're a dangerous influence." He dragged himself off the bed and willed his body across the room and into his closet against its wishes, to where his outfit was laid out for the evening. "I really should go. I was supposed to arrive an hour ago."

Alec scrambled up behind him, and Magnus heard him dressing hurriedly. Magnus waved himself into the new clothes and waltzed out, quieting the double disappointment at seeing Alec dressed, and dressed in such drab clothes.

"You don't have to rush off, Alexander." Alex's head jerked up. The invitation to stay was always implied, but Magnus knew there were many influencing factors that necessitated he return to the Institute each night. He gestured. "There, on top of the dresser. I had it made this morning."

Alec picked up a plain envelope, the only item sitting out, and tipped it up. A brass key slipped into his palm. "This is...for me?"

"Well, I thought it might be more comfortable than waiting on the stairs." Magnus stepped into Alec's circle and touched his hand, still holding the key out as if he were uncertain it was real, or that he should take it. "Come whenever you want. Maybe we'll actually get to make a full evening of it sometime."

Alec clasped the key and shoved it deep into his pocket. This time Magnus was caught off guard by the sudden kiss. Alec's lips were so tender against his that he felt himself melting to the floor.

"Thank you," Alec said, pulling away. "And have fun at work." He stepped back, devastatingly cheerful, leaving Magnus swaying alone.

"That is highly unlikely," Magnus sighed. He force himself to trudge toward the door. Alec followed him, and stood at the top of the landing watching him go. His one last wistful glance back at Alec leaning in the open doorway, once again fingering his new key with a content smile, swelled his heart until it was nearly unbearable.

He was in such a foul and distracted mood that he almost allowed his client to be killed in the bathroom that night out of spite. It turns out his suspicion that there was a demon assassin after him had been correct, but the satisfaction of a job well done did not at all make up for the fact that Magnus hadn't spent the evening in bed _not being alone_. Alec was long gone when he returned home, but the empty key envelope was on the kitchen counter with a hand scrawled note: _Thanks again. See you. _And Magnus knew he would.

* * *

-tdp


End file.
